


Calling: Daisy and Basira [Drawing]

by in_the_widening_gyre



Series: Drawings for Magnus Archives Hiatus Flash Challenge [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_the_widening_gyre/pseuds/in_the_widening_gyre
Summary: Drawing for The Magnus Archives Hiatus Flash Fiction Challenge Week 2: Calling. Basira tracks Daisy.
Relationships: Basira Hussain & Alice "Daisy" Tonner
Series: Drawings for Magnus Archives Hiatus Flash Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866082
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Calling: Daisy and Basira [Drawing]

Basira tracking Daisy as she follows the call of the hunt, for [Week 2: Calling](https://magnus-mailday.dreamwidth.org/1910.html) of the Magnus Archives Hiatus Flash Challenge.


End file.
